Sueños rotos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Matt y Rebekah dejan atrás Mystic Falls. Parten para poder comenzar una nueva vida juntos, lejos de las complicaciones. Pero la realidad no es color de rosa y los sueños no siempre se cumplen.


**Sueños rotos**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de The Vampire Diaries es propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.

 _Este fic participa en la primera quincena de julio del "Calendario de personajes y parejas" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous liaisons"._

* * *

La carretera está sumida en una envolvente oscuridad cuando dejan atrás el último aviso que indica la salida de Mystic Falls. El paisaje que bosqueja ante sus pupilas es inmenso y misterioso, al igual que la incertidumbre que significa el futuro que está eligiendo junto a Matt Donovan. No es que se arrepienta de su decisión, de dejar atrás a sus hermanos y a los problemas que siempre acarrean, pero el porvenir junto a un humano está poblado de inmensas posibilidades. Resulta irónico que lo que más le atraiga de elegirlo a él es eso mismo, que el mañana continuamente será una nueva aventura por descubrir.

El mapa se encuentra plegado sobre sus rodillas, y no importa cuántas veces Rebekah le asegure que no lo necesitan porque se conoce la mayor parte de carreteras de Estados Unidos como la palma de su mano, Matt sigue insistiendo en confiar más en los trazos que tiene el objeto. Las provisiones con las que cuentan tampoco son abundantes: el mapa polvoriento, unas cantimploras con agua, comida enlatada y una muda de ropa para cada uno. «En caso de que necesitemos algo más, siempre podemos saquear algún motel de paso —fue su sugerencia, pero Matt se opuso rotundamente—. Vale, nada de saquear. Pero no has dicho nada sobre tomar prestado.»

El viento sopla desde el lado oeste, haciendo que las copas de los árboles se muevan con insistencia, creando un murmullo que solamente es audible para Rebekah. Los minutos avanzan rápidamente en dirección a las diez de la noche cuando descubren la enigmática figura en el camino. Se trata de un hombre por la complexión de su cuerpo, con el rostro cubierto por una barba recortada no lo suficiente, y envuelto por un traje negro que no parece de acuerdo a la moda que suelen llevar los hombres del siglo corriente. El hombre levanta el pulgar y hace señas para que constaten su presencia.

Matt reduce poco a poco la velocidad y se recuesta el vehículo contra la banquina para acercarse a él. Las luces iluminan parcialmente su rostro con esquirlas doradas, permitiendo divisar sus rasgos característicos; la mandíbula, los labios carnosos curvados en una sonrisa maquiavélica y los ojos, fríos e impasibles. Matt no es capaz de identificarlo pues la luz también lo encandila, pero cada detalle del hombre queda grabado a fuego en la mirada de Rebekah. Ésta, de forma meramente instintiva, le apura a que presione el acelerador, y continúan su camino abandonando a su suerte a la misteriosa entidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunta el chico con la voz agitada. Su pecho sube y baja contra el volante de la camioneta, tratando de recuperar la respiración regular, que súbitamente se ve modificada por el movimiento de su novia—. ¿Por qué no le prestamos ayuda? Es de noche y puede que lleve vagando horas.

Rebekah no puede evitar sonreír. Es una sonrisa pequeña y camuflada entre una mirada desafiante. Matt Donovan nunca va a dejar de ser Matt Donovan, por más lejos que se encuentren de Mystic Falls. Siempre va a ser ese chico que se preocupa por todos, antes que por él mismo, y que no duda en ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. Por eso es que comienza a gustarle, y le sigue gustando, incluso, después de derribar la incómoda barrera que se alza por tener modos diferentes de interpretar la supervivencia.

—Ese hombre me ha dado mala espina. No sé cómo explicarlo Matt, pero lo único que puedo decir es que tienes que confiar en mí —asegura. Quizás es la seguridad es que emana de su voz o la forma en que ella le acaricia el torso de la mano, pero él se termina convenciendo—. Hablemos de nuestro rumbo. ¿A dónde iremos?

—¿Qué te parece ir a Nueva Orleans? Tiene buena música y una comida increíble, podríamos comenzar allí e ir construyendo nuestra nueva vida lentamente.

—No quiero ir a Nueva Orleans —Rebekah sabe que no está siendo sincera, que no le está contando a Matt toda la verdad. Esa ciudad significa demasiado para ella; errores cometidos que no quiere recordar, un viejo amor que no quiere desenterrar. Nueva Orleans dejó de existir en el año mil novecientos diecinueve, cuando Mikael arribó a ella y destruyó todo lo que construyeron—. ¿Qué te parece ir a Arizona? Puedo enseñarte el Cañón del Colorado.

—¿Has estado ya en el Gran Cañón?

—Querido, no quiero sonar altanera, pero te llevo un milenio de ventaja. Conozco la mayor parte del mundo. Siempre que nos instalábamos en algún lugar, mi padre llegaba y teníamos que unir nuevamente —responde con un halo de nostalgia en la mirada. Piensa en el hecho que fue su culpa que los encontraran en Nueva Orleans, pero nuevamente, no le menciona nada a Matt. No está preparada para contarle ese capítulo tan oscuro de su vida, de mostrarle lo egoísta que fue solamente para realizarse en el plano afectivo—. Pero, hay que mirarlo por el lado positivo, si vamos a Arizona puedo ser tu guía turística.

Él no llega a pronunciar _eso me gustaría mucho_ , porque Rebekah se encuentra sobre su regazo, deslizando sus manos lentamente por su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un beso demandante. El contacto con la boca de Matt es algo alucinante, que le lleva a rozar el paraíso con la yema de los dedos, y le baja al infierno tan solo en un instante. Por alguna extraña razón, el chico sencillo de Mystic Falls, está anclado en su piel, en su ser. No quiere dejarlo ir por ningún motivo.

—Cariño, adoro tenerte de este modo, pero terminaremos en un accidente si no puedo ver por dónde conduzco.

—¡Qué manera tan romántica de apartarme! —exclama de irónica, y se acomoda nuevamente en el asiento del acompañante.

Recorren la carretera escuchando las canciones que van desfilando por la estación de radio. Rebekah le comenta que, a su parecer, la mejor década del siglo pasado fue la de los sesenta, por la vestimenta, los nuevos artistas y por los modos de vida. También le menciona que el movimiento hippie que se produjo en el país fue interesante, y le confesó haber tomado parte de algunos actos por mera diversión.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando Matt reduce la velocidad de la camioneta cuando la misma comienza a fallar. El sistema eléctrico no responde, las luces parpadean y el motor tose como ahogado. Nada marcha con normalidad. No transcurren muchos minutos antes que la camioneta se apague completamente.

Matt busca una linterna debajo de su asiento, se baja del vehículo y comienza a investigar qué es lo que sucede para que el motor. Revisa el nivel del aceite, las bujías y todo lo que está a su alcance, pero nada se encuentra fuera de lo normal. No sabe explicar cuál es el desperfecto mecánico. Cuando está a punto de darse por vencido, le parece ver a lo lejos, avanzando por la carretera, el destello de una luz. No le da la impresión de estar cerca, pero de todos modos, le parece una buena idea dirigirse allí a conseguir ayuda.

—¿Estás bromeando, Matt? No vas a ir por la carretera solo, cuando tienes una novia que es vampiro y se mueve a una velocidad más rápida —dice Rebekah, pero esta vez no es capaz de convencerlo. La palabra _novia_ le baila en los labios y le deja un gusto dulce en el paladar—. Vamos, no me dejes aquí sola.

—No hay nadie en los alrededores. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar la camioneta.

—Tan caballeroso de tu parte, Donovan —ella hace una pausa y luego agrega—: Ve, antes que me arrepienta.

La noche es un manto oscuro y penetrante. Rebekah se entretiene divisando la luz de la linterna que se hace más escasa cada vez que Matt se aleja. Juega con los anillos de sus dedos, los gira una y otra vez, rememorando la historia de cómo llegan a ser de su propiedad.

Los minutos parecen horas, transcurren lentos y densos. Consulta el reloj de su muñeca a cada instante. Ella no es una chica que pierda la calma fácilmente, pero por su mente comienzan a aparecer ideas fugaces y horripilantes. Concibe fantasías espeluznantes que no puede apartar de su pensamiento. Observa los alrededores; por entre las ramas de los árboles, sospechando de una terrible amenaza. Vuelve su vista a la carretera y descubre que no divisa la luz de la linterna.

No pasan ni diez minutos desde que pierde a Matt cuando sucede algo espantoso. Junto a la ventanilla del acompañante, donde ella se encuentra, aparece un rostro camuflado por la negrura. Pero ni siquiera con el camuflaje, Rebekah es incapaz de confundir ese rostro. El hombre de tenebroso aspecto que estuvo haciendo dedo en la carretera a unos cuantos kilómetros atrás.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Al advertir su presencia, la chica da un alarido de terror. Pero su hermano, lejos de inmutarse, arroja algo a sus pies. Ella siente una llamarada de horror dentro de su cuerpo. Lo que siente sobre sus botas es la cabeza de Matt. De _su_ Matt. Del chico que sonríe como si todo tuviera solución y observa el mundo con la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

—Es una verdadera lástima que Jeremy Gilbert no le haya dejado su anillo que le impide morir a manos de un ser sobrenatural. Para consolarte, diré que lo último que susurró fue tu nombre —dice y deja escapar una risa tétrica—. Ahora, déjate de jugar a ser una humana enamorada.

—Debí saberlo, Nik —murmura con los dientes apretados y lágrimas cristalinas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Nunca me dejarás ser libre. No me dejaste serlo con Marcel, ¿por qué lo harías con Matt?

—¡Bingo, hermanita! Solamente quería divertirme un poco, les di un par de horas de ventajas, y lo conseguí —agrega. Sujeta a su hermana del brazo y la hace bajar de la camioneta—. Es hora de centrarnos en la familia, como siempre debe ser.


End file.
